


Where are you now? Was it all in my fantasy?

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sort of AU, Sort of sad, srry i ahven't figured it all out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: Growing up, Annabeth had a hard time making friends, then she met Percy Jackson. They became best friends faster than you could blink. They did everything together from playing games, to having pillow fights. Yet, whenever she mentioned Percy, she would get odd looks, like no one knew what/who she was talking about. A few days before her 13th birthday, a doctor visits her. She found it strange. Then, on her 13th birthday, Percy disappears. She cries, but then grows up and slowly forgets about him. When she's 21, she starts looking through some of her stuff from when she was a kid. She sees something that reminds her of her long lost friend. Where did he go? She finds the shocking answer on a piece of paper.





	1. Best friend

"Will you be my friend?" asked Annabeth. She had been super excited to go to preschool, but as the day wore on, no one seemed to want to be her friend. She was losing hope of finding a best friend. The girl she asked looked thoughtful, but then, like all the others, shook her head. Annabeth had no idea why they didn't want to be her friend. Feeling defeated, she walked over to the slide, all alone. As she slid, some of her worries disappeared. Her dad would be here soon, and he loved her, right? She wasn't actually sure he loved her anymore. Lately, he seemed a more distant figure. Annabeth felt like she was going to cry, but she didn't. Crying was a sign of weakness, and weakness wasn't allowed, was it? She didn't know. Getting bored from sliding, she walked over to the edge of the playground, near some trees. She chose a tree with many branches, and tried climbing, not caring if she ruined her dress. She could actually do it. She climbed each of the low branches one after the other. Deciding that she was high enough, she stopped. She was lost in thought and was extremely surprised when a boy sat down next to her. 

"Hewo," he said. "I'm Percy Jackson. What's your name?" She was surprised that he was even talking to her. 

"My name is Annabeth Chase," she stated matter-of-factly, pronouncing each word with a huge amount of care for a four year old. Her dad told her that she should always be proud of her name, and she was.

"Well, Annabweth, do you want to be bwest fwiends?" She was stunned but nodded. As they sat there talking, she realized that she finally had a best friend. She was so happy. They talked for a while longer when a voice called up to them.

"Annabeth?" cried her father's voice. "Come down, we need to go home." Annabeth didn't want to go home because that meant leaving Percy. 

"Can I stay a wittle bit wonger" she asked. (A/N: that says "can I stay a little bit longer") "I'm talking to my friend." Her father walked over to under her branch with a confused look on his face. 

"What do you mean 'your friend'? Annabeth, you're the only on that tree branch. Now come one, we have to go. You wouldn't want your dinner to burn, would you?" said her father, scooping her up and off the branch, and into his arms. Annabeth wanted to say that Percy was right there, but her father was right, she didn't want dinner to burn. As he carried her, she twisted back and waved to Percy. He smiled and waved back, not at all fazed by the fact that her father didn't even acknowledge him and his existence. 

He then mouthed something to her. "Play tomorrow?" She nodded smiling. She had that best friend she wanted.


	2. Its Almost My Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically now Annabeth is almost 11, her birthday is very soon. She wakes up on the weekend a day before her birthday and walks downstairs. Annabeth sees some stranger talking with her dad. As for the rest . . . you'll have to read

Annabeth woke up feeling energized. Her birthday was tomorrow and she was really excited. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a t-shirt she got from the camp she went to every summer matched with blue jeans. She put a bracelet with owl charms that was given to her by her best friend, Percy. She felt like nothing could ruin her mood, not even her stupid step-mother and brothers. She walked down the stairs thinking about what she would do on her birthday. She paused at the doorway into the kitchen. Someone was talking with her dad. Someone she didn't know. Annabeth's father saw her at the doorway and gestured her in.  
"Annabeth, come here," he said. "Doctor, here she is." Annabeth was confused. Why was there a doctor in their house. She wasn't hurt or anything.  
The doctor smiled. "Hello, I'm Dr. A. P. Lo, but you can call me Dr. A. Your name is Annabeth, right?" She nodded. "Well, don't be shy. Come over here, we need to talk about something." Now she was really confused. Talk about what? I mean, what could this stranger possibly know about her. A horrific thought came across her mind. He wasn't going to talk about puberty, was he? That would be awful. But thankfully, when she sat down, Dr. A asked her questions about her friends. She smiled. She always like to talk about what a great friend he was.  
"Well, I have a best friend, his name is Percy. He is really funny and kinda sassy. I wish I could say that he's smart, but honestly, he's kind of Captain Obvious," she said, ready to keep talking about him, but Dr. A interrupted her.  
"How do others react around him? Like other students and teachers."  
"Um . . . this is kind of an awkward subject for him," Dr. A gave her a nod that seemed to say "tell me anyway", so she did. "Other students act like he's not even there, cutting in front of him in line, and once, almost walking on top of him."  
"And the teachers?"  
"They don't seem to acknowledge him either, and when I bring him up they just give me concerned looks and ask if I'm feeling alright." Dr. A. P. Lo nodded like this made sense. "Why are you even asking?" questioned Annabeth.  
"I just wanted to know. Anyway, I think that I need to give you something to drink."  
"What is it," asked Annabeth suspiciously. "Is it some gross vitamin thing? Or is this a punishment?"  
Dr. A. P. Lo laughed. "No, its just a tea, though it might make you a little bit sleepy," he said, handing her a cup. Annabeth took it and immediately gagged. It reeked of gym socks baked in dirty diapers, then thrown into a garbage dump. A. P. Lo grinned. "Try to ignore the smell. Plus, its magic, so no need to worry." Annabeth did not believe it was magic, but regardless, plugged her nose and poured the tea into her mouth. With that, her eyelids started to droop, and off she went into a peaceful slumber. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Annabeth jumped out of bed, ready to start the new day. Percy was supposed to come over today and spend nearly the whole day with her. It was part of her birthday plan. She smiled and got dressed, checking the time. Percy would be here any minute. She sat on her bed, waiting for him. She waited and waited and waited and waited, but he didn't come. She waited more and more, getting worried, but he still didn't come. Where was he? The whole day had gone by and she had done nothing but wait. He still didn't come. Then she started to cry. He wasn't coming. He didn't want to be her friend. He'd hurt her in the worst way possible. She kept crying and chasing bitter thoughts around her head. She fell into a fitful sleep, crying out Percy's name. He still didn't come. He was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srry for not writing anything for a while. Anyways this story still isn't done but its getting closer to being. Also, Dr. A. P. Lo, and Apollo? I know, I'm hilarious. Also he's magic, isn't he ;). Plz commen your opinions, I really love feedback. THNX :D


	3. Life goes on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Percy is gone and Annabeth has a hard time adjusting. She misses him desperately, but can't help but feel resentment toward him. How could he have done this to her? Over the years, however, she eventually forgets all about him.

How could he have done this to her? Percy. Caring Percy. Loving Percy. Percy who had said that the would be best friends forever the day they first met. He was gone. Why did he do this to her? Annabeth kept crying, letting the tears flow. They were angry, sad, bitter tears that reflected upon all her current feelings. She let herself cry more because if she stopped, she'd fell angry and resentful, and in her heart, she never wanted to be angry with Percy, even if he made her wait his whole birthday for him and never showed up. At this thought the tears flowed faster as she remembered what had happened two days ago. She had spent her whole day waiting for Percy, faithful that he would come soon. He never came. Annabeth honestly didn't how she could have so many tears inside her. She kept crying. And crying. And crying. She cried until she fell asleep, cheeks sticky with tears, her hair wet and salty. She didn't care though. She didn't care anymore. 

The next day, Annabeth woke up, feeling groggy and disoriented. Her hair felt sticky and weird. Her eyes felt raw, her nose felt stuffed. Groaning,she pulled herself off her gray sheets and looked in the mirror. She looked like a mess, especially her hair, which looked like someone had decided to stick an egg-beater in the golden locks. Her eyes were slightly red. She looked straight up awful. "Annabeth!" called a voice. "Annabeth, get ready for school!" Annabeth muttered some words that she probably shouldn't say, as she forgot that today was a school day. She quickly grabbed a brush and tried combing the mass of hair on her head. When she was finished, she was left with a hairbrush full of golden hair, and a barely-presentable hairdo. That would have to do. Annabeth quickly grabbed some clothes and completed her morning schedule. 

When she got to school, Annabeth tried talking to someone, seeing if they could become a potential friend. No one wanted to talk to her, unless they were insulting or mocking her. Without Percy to help her get back up when she was feeling down, she knew that this was going to be a hard life. Sitting in a corner by herself on the playground, Annabeth started to draw. Her mind conjuring up beautiful building structures. Drawing became her only comfort while she tried to bury every memory of Percy she could, especially his name.   
*2 years later*

Annabeth sat with her new friends at their usual table. Annabeth's dad had moved the family to California a while ago. Here Annabeth had a chance to start anew, no one here knew anything about her, and she quickly made new friends. Life was better here, and now she barely thought about Percy Jackson, who had mysteriously disappeared two years ago. In fact, she kind of forgot about him. She no longer felt so depressed and actually had a nice life. Her new friend, Piper, poked her. "What?" asked Annabeth.  
Piper sighed. "Didn't you hear me?" Annabeth shook her head, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I was asking about who your first friend was, you know, from your old home." Annabeth stiffened, uncomfortably being reminded of some boy she used to play with. What was his name again?   
"Um . . ." started Annabeth, unsure of how to answer. "Well, I remember there was this boy . . ." At this Piper raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't like that!" cried Annabeth. At least, she thought it wasn't like that, but she couldn't exactly remember. "He was my best friend. We used to do everything together." memories started coming back to Annabeth. A boy with black hair, eyes like the ocean, playing hide-and-seek with her. That same boy, hitting her with a pillow as she laughed. Him again, this time baking cookies with her. Who was he? She couldn't remember his name at all and felt guilty. "He and I were really close." she finished lamely. \  
"What happened to him?" asked Piper. Annabeth frowned, she actually didn't know. Then she remembered her awful birthday and the events that followed it.   
"He just . . . disappeared," she said, not wanting to relive her grief, although she still couldn't remember his name.   
"oh," said Piper, clearly disappointed. "Anyway, I think that Hazel should be waiting for us somewhere over there," she said perking up and gesturing toward the entrance to the school.  
"Wow. Piper McLean actually wants to go inside the school. Is the world ending?" asked a teasing Annabeth. Piper shoved her and together they began to make their way toward the entrance. Annabeth still couldn't shake the memories of the boy . . . whoever he was.   
*At age 17*  
Now if you asked Annabeth anything about Percy, she would just give you a confused look. She didn't want the bitter memories swirling around in her head so she buried them far below the surface, where they were never found. Annabeth kept living her life, keeping anything Percy buried deep inside her head. This was how she lived now, and she was fine with it. She wouldn't know that later she would find out what had really happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW the last part is kind of in narrator style? IDK. srry for all of my short chapters. Also just saying, the original summary doesn't match up perfectly with the actual story, but is still pretty much the same. I might re-edit the other chapters to give them more detail and make them longer. THNX FOR READING!!! :)


	4. How? Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth finally finds out what happened to Percy, and feels crushed at the truth.

"Wow, Annabeth. I can't believe that you're already 21 and living in your own apartment. Well, you're moving in, but that's basically the same thing. It seems like just yesterday you were a baby in diapers," said her father as Annabeth groaned. Her dad was kind of cliché, the whole OMG YOU'RE SO BIG thing.

"Come on, Dad. Do you really have to be so cliché? Anyways thanks for bringing my stuff over, but honestly, you didn't have to bring _every single thing_ that I have _ever owned_." Her dad blushed slightly with embarrassment, but quickly covered it up.

"you might want to see some things you created as a kid. Thought it might be interesting." Annabeth smiled at that.

"I'll admit, I probably will have a good laugh or two at my little kiddie drawings." Her dad chuckled along with her.

"Oh shoot." He muttered, shooting an apologetic look at Annabeth. "Sorry, but I got to go."

Annabeth stiffened, but forced a smile none the less. "its fine, Dad. Plus, it might save me some embarrassment," she tried to joke. With a quick hug and goodbye, her father left. She sighed. No matter how well they got along, or how much fun they had, her father always had to leave in the end. _Oh well, might as well look at diem stuff from when I was a kid._

Annabeth opened one of the boxes and found a bunch of arts and crafts staring at her. She pulled out the first thing that was on top. It was a weaving that she had created when she was a kid. "Not bad," she murmured, studying her piece. It was a gray "A" with an owl right next to it, or at least what was supposed to be an owl. Annabeth laughed, it looked more like a gray lump. She remembered when she was creating this work. She had done a classic weave, alternating between over and under the warp every time. It had been fun.

The next work that found its way into Annabeth's hand was a bracelet. It was made with silver and turquoise strings, gold and white beads placed in the mist. She smiled at it, _probably a friendship bracelet_ , she thought. Yet, there was something tugging at the back of her mind, something that had to do with the bracelet. She couldn't quite place it, only remembering that the colors of the strings matched their eyes. _Their_ eyes. The gray was obviously hers, but who was the other person. The one with . . . _turquoise_ eyes? She concentrated hard, knowing that she knew the answer. She still couldn't find it. _Maybe its not that important,_ she thought, though she was completely miffed that she couldn't figure out the answer.

The next thing out of the box was a sloppily written note. It obviously wasn't her hand writing, well not all of it, she was sure that even as a child, her writing had been neat and some words simply were not. She tried to make out the words and here's what she came up with :

**Hi, Wise Girl. This class is so boring, don't you agree**

_No, I don't, and stop passing notes or we'll get in trouble._

**Meh. Whatever.**

_STOP IT, SEAWEED BRAIN! I DONT WANT TO GET IN TROUBLE!_

**Buzz kill**

_Talk after class is done, okay?_

**Fiiiiiiiiine.**

_Thank you._

_Weird,_ Annabeth thought. _I was obviously talking with one of my friends, but who? Who called/calls me 'Wise Girl'? What was their name, all I called them was 'Seaweed Brain'._ Annabeth was getting really frustrated now. Se was so close, she could feel it, but it was just out of reach. By now, all she was doing was searching for any clues to who this person was. He/she had obviously been a big sort of her life, and one of her closest friends so it was weird that she didn't remember who this person was.

She dug out a paper next, a drawing. It was a crude sketch of two stick figures, one was a girl and the other was a boy, though she could only tell from the hair. One was drawn with, what would presumably be a gray crayon, and the other turquoise. _Jeez, we used our eye colors a lot_ , _though I guess it was prett_ _y._ At the top was a few words. "TO: Wise Girl. From: Seaweed Brain". There was that nickname again. If only she could find out who it belonged to. Then she saw the captions written underneath the stick figures. One was "Annabeth", her, obviously. The other was . . . "Percy". _Percy. **Percy**_. It was like a dam broke. Memories suddenly flooded through her brain, of her and this boy with disheveled black hair, and the most beautiful eyes. Memories of them having pillow fights, memories of them baking, and memories of them climbing trees. _Percy_. The boy who had been her best friend for seven years. Memories of him making promises to be her friend fever and ever . . .

Then, the bitter, sad, angry memories hit her. The way he had ditched her on her birthday, the way she was left there crying, how he never came back ever again, but most importantly. His broken promise. He hadn't been her best friend forever, he was gone. And just like that, the pain of losing him is fresh and raw. She starts crying, against her will. It was a good thing her dad had left, or he'd have seen her crying. She sobbed feeling silly, crying at an old wound, that had already healed. Or, at least, she  _though_ it had healed. She quickly wiped away her tears, sniffling slightly, and blindly grabs the next thing in the box. It was a piece of paper. The paper had nothing on, but a few printed words. And those words lashed Annabeth under the waves, and into the depths if the sea. _No . . . NO! He couldn't have been fake. No. How??? For seven years . . ._ but the words on the page contradicted with what she was trying to convince herself of. She glared at the words. Percy Jackson was _not_ fake. How could he be? And for seven whole years. There was no way that her imagination could have been that imaginative. _Seven years_. She didn't know why this hurt her so much. Hadn't she gotten over him nine years ago. Why was she just crying now? That didn't stop her sadness, which stabbed into her, cutting her open, and making her bleed with tears. She stared at the page again.

_Name: Annabeth Chase_

_Age: 11, almost twelve_

_Case/situation: Has an imaginary friend, 'Percy'_

_Doctor: Dr. A. P. Lo_

How was it even possible, to have an imaginary friend for seven years, and suddenly have him disappear against the imaginator's will. Then she remembered the doctor's words.he had said it was magic, and she didn't believe. Maybe it was. No, not maybe. It _was_. This was too much for her. _Too much._ feeling nauseous, she curled into a ball on her couch, and feel asleep with tears running down her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally done! I can't believe that I actually finished this, and I know its not great but I'm still proud of myself. I feel like maybe I'm doing a little too much sad(ish) endings, but its really easy for me to write sad stuff (apparently in kinda negative, but what do they know?) thx for reading this

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of many to come (hopefully). I'll try to write more. I know that right now the name and summary of the work make no sense, but it will later ;). Sorry for the inconsistency in the way they talk. I can't do four-year-old speech. Also I got the title name from "Faded" by Alan Walker.


End file.
